outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Man on the Moon/Transcript
[ This episode with begins Tom looked word, Hank bags too boxes] Tom: (looks) Let's see: backpackes, sleeping bags, lanterns. Oh. Sunscreen? Hank: (splat sunscreen his face) Check! Tom: Cool shades? Hank: (sun glasses) Check! Tom: Hacky Sack? bounce the ball through in the bag Hank: The sack is in the pack. Tom: Great, I think we've got everything we need for the annual best friends camping trip. Now to pack it all. Hank, I'll let you get stared. I got to take care of the thing with the deal. whooshing walked away. Hank upset I why school, Talking Tom & Friends Theme song [ Hank zip it off] Hank: Phew! Tom: Wow. How'd you fit all that in? Hank: The secret is to roll your underwater into tubes. [ Ben whistles walking of laptop Tom slowing down] Tom: Woah, woah, woah! Is that a laptop? Ben: (chuckles) Nowadays it's called a portable computer. Tom: This is our best friends camping trip. That means me, you, Hank and no laptops. annoyed the everything, Angela walk bag Angela: Hi, guys. feels say Ben: Huh? Tom: Oh, and I also invited Angela. [ Ben was angry and gasp] Ginger: If that desert is hiding dinosaur bones, they will be mine. Hank: And I invited Ginger. Someone has to teach him about nature? Ben: (angry) Hold on! Five people on a 3-person best friends trip? Angela: (upset) What's wrong with us coming? Ben: Uh, let's see. 5 is not 3. Hank: Don't worry, Ben. We're still going to do the same things we do every year. Tom: Plus, we'll get to witness the rarest sight in nature. Ginger: ( Gasping surprised Tom and Hank listen to me) A half bird, half snake man? Tom: Even better. An Ultramoon. Angela: ( shine the rise) That's when the moon comes so close, it's like. Ultra. scratch Ginger: I don't see it. Tom: It's not out now yet. It's still daytime. Ben, Angela, Hank and Ginger camp fire Ben word Hacky Sack Ben: Okay, everyone, according to my checklist, it's time for our first night Hacky Sack session. Tom? Tom: Hey, later, Ben. I'm cooking here. Ben: Okay, while we wait for you, Hank, Ginger, let's get kicking... Hank: I feel like playing some music. Ginger: (excited) I'm going to look for dinosaur bones! Ben: (annoyed) I see... I guess I'm the only one who cares about tradition. Hank: La, la, la.... (pulls a giant bassoon) Alright everybody, try and guess the song! (plays a tune...) Angela: Oh, I know! "Dance the Night 4 U!" Hank: (stops tune) Nope. Here, let me play the hook. (continues playing tune...) Ben: (upset) That's the exact same note! Hank, please stop. Everybody knows we don't play "guess the song" until the second night of the best friends trip! Hank: (excited) Look! The Ultramoon is rising! Ben, Angela, and Hank were filled with awe when they saw the Ultramoon. Hank: Wow.. Looking at the Ultramoon reminds me of a song. (plays a slightly different tune) Angela: Now, that's "Dance the Night 4 U." Hank: You guessed it! Ben: (angry) What? Oh, come on! (kicks Hacky Sack into the campfire and walks away..) scene shows Ben far away from the campsite mumbling to himself. Ben: Go ahead, Tom, bring Angela. Sure, Hank, bring Ginger too, why not? (sarcastic) Hey, someone should call up Santa and see if he's busy! (relieved) At least I have you, smuggled laptop. (kisses laptop) Ben: Let's see... Wi-Fi? In the middle of the desert? Moon: (unnamed through chat) Hi, u up? Ben: Am I up? Who is this? Moon: The Moon. Ben: Ha. You're being funny. Who is this really? a rock falls and lands on Ben's head. Ben: Ow! Who threw that?! giggles while Ben licks or inspects the rock. Ben: Wow, that tastes just like a moon rock! Moon: Yes, I have a lot of those. Because I'm the Moon. Ben: Ok. But how am I talking to you? You're way too far away to get a signal. Moon: Usually, that's true, but tonight I'm much, much closer to you. Ben: Did you get Wi-Fi just for this Ultramoon? Moon: I've always had it... I just don't ever get to use it. Ben: Then you have some catching up to do. Wanna watch a funny Internet video? Moon: What's a video? Ben: Oh boy, where do I even start? What do you know about kittens? scene Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts